


Skills vs Products

by Hibari1_san



Series: SASO 2017 : Bonus Round 1 [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt: To prove a point, Rei and Nagisa do their make up using each other's sets- cue Rei trying to work with Hello Kitty makeup palettes and Nagisa trying to discern between 10 nearly identical and very expensive bottles of product."





	Skills vs Products

**Author's Note:**

> Major Tags: None  
> Other Tags: References to sex very light  
> Written for chromatic_coma
> 
> Rule 63 is a weakness of mine so I wanted to write a quick something but ended up getting carried away T^T Also I know next to nothing about makeup so sorry if I got something wrong. I hope you'll still enjoy it though.

Nagisa couldn’t believe that her first argument with her first ever girlfriend was about makeup. She wasn’t delusional, she knew that there would come a time where they would argue about something. In fact, it was kind of small miracle that this time hadn’t already happened yet considering how different they were. But since they had started dating a month ago, things had been going great. They had gone to many dates, had held hands so much they could trace the outline of the other’s fingers on their skins by heart, and shared so many kisses they knew all of the chapsticks’ flavors the other owned. It had taken her a bit of persuasion to get her girlfriend to let her spend the night. The first time Nagisa had suggested it, she had blushed hard and had babbled words like “not appropriate” and while she really liked the sound of “engaging in lewd activities”, she would respect her girlfriend’s wishes to “wait for the right moment” whatever that meant. She had had to bring out the big guns. In short, she had made her best puppy look and had _whined_. She had even come to begging because Nagisa never thought herself above anything to get what she wanted. It had been the perfect timing : summer break was right around the corner, and they would start practicing on weekends. Plus, she knew that her girlfriend’s parents would be on a business trip so no risks there. After around an hour, she had let out a long sigh and _finally_ told her that she could spend the night if she promised to behave and not try anything. Nagisa had been so overjoyed that she hadn’t even pretended not to understand what she meant by that, and swore on her life that she wouldn’t make any move on her. Just this time. They had laughed, cooked together, showered _separately_ , and cuddled on the couch watching some movie. When her girlfriend had deemed it was bedtime, she had turned the tv off and was way too tired to argue with her whether “not appropriate” included sleeping in the same bed or not, and so, they had fallen asleep in each other’s arms.   
  
Even the morning had been going good : waking up cuddling, laughing at each other’s hair, and pancakes.   
  
Really, Nagisa should have known this wasn’t meant to last. It had started when her girlfriend had went to her dressing table and had pulled out so many different makeup products she didn’t even know the purpose of, let alone their names. She had left out a whistling and and had gotten closer.  
  
“Wow, you have so many products, Rei-chan.”  
  
“It’s just the amount I need for my makeup routine.”  
  
Nagisa had started examining the nearest sticks.  
  
“They all look so fancy. I don’t see why you would need half of them, Rei-chan. You’re already so beautiful.”  
  
She had blushed.  
  
“Thank you, Nagisa-chan. The truth is that I’m fascinated by all of those creations, they’re so beautiful. With just a few products and techniques they can completely change someone’s appearance and I’d love to be able to do the same one day.”  
  
“Oh ! So Rei-chan wants to be a professional makeup artist ?”  
  
She anxiously had looked around the room.  
  
“Well, maybe ? I don’t know I just think that makeup is an art easily accessible. It should be respected as such.”  
  
“So cool, Rei-chan.”  
  
She had cleared her throat.  
  
“So, aren’t you getting ready yourself ? We have to go in thirty minutes.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah just a minute.”  
  
Nagisa had reached for her bag and had gotten out her own makeup palettes.  
  
Seconds later, a scream had pierced her ears. Her girlfriend had had the most horrified look on her face and had been pointing at her hands. Nagisa had looked down at her Hello Kitty palettes and had lifted them to make sure she had the right guess.  
  
“What is it, Rei-chan ? Ah ! Wanna take a look ?”  
  
“Nagisa-chan ! Do not tell me that it’s what you use to do your makeup !”  
  
Nagisa had just looked at her.  
  
“Well, yes. I’ve been using them since primary school. Granted, at first it was just to play but by middle school I had gotten used to it so I just kept going on with these ones. They’re actually pretty nice.”  
  
Her girlfriend had been shaking her head so hard Nagisa had feared she would hear a snap.  
  
“Nagisa-chan. Those _things_ aren’t makeup. They can barely qualify as paint.”  
  
Normally, the venom in Rei’s voice for something she considered trivial would have made her smile but this time, she had felt personally attacked and that’s probably why she had shoot back a dry “I bet you that my _paint_ is better than your fancy things.”  
  
After that, everything had escalated quickly. In under ten minutes, they had come to terms that what really mattered weren’t _products_ but _skills_ and as such, a challenge of skills was on : in the ten minutes they had left before leaving, they would try to get the usual results with the other’s makeup set.  
  
Two minutes in, Nagisa already regretted everything. It didn’t take long after starting to calm herself for the sheer stupidity of it all to dawn on her. Makeup wasn’t important, but her pride wouldn’t allow her to apologize and her competitive spirit was pushing her into winning. She once again looked at all of the products displayed in front of her. She figured she should use some kind of base but hell if she knew which one. She had heard other girls talking about skin tone and numbers and as someone who had only used one set of makeup her whole life, she didn’t know which one to choose.   
  
She looked at her girlfriend who was examining her palettes attentively, rubbing some of the powder with her fingertips, applying it on the back of her opposite hand and humming pensively at the results.  
  
“Rei-chan..”  
  
She hummed in response.  
  
“This palette is actually just eye shadows.”  
  
She blushed furiously and started babbling.  
  
“Of course, I knew it ! I was just… appalled by the low quality. You shouldn’t put on those things, Nagisa-chan. They will end up ruining your skin, you know !”  
  
Nagisa left out a giggle.  
  
“I’m so happy that Rei-chan worries so much about me.”  
  
“Of course idiot ! We’re going out and as your girlfriend I want to protect you.”  
  
“From a bad skin ?”  
  
“Skin products are very costly you know. And you shouldn’t disregard skin care. Besides you have such a beautiful and smooth skin.”  
  
“...Does that mean that Rei-chan likes touching me ?”  
  
Her girlfriend had finally let go of the palette to look at her with a furious blush.  
  
“ Stop saying such shameless things ! I merely appreciate beauty and your skin is beautiful.”  
  
Nagisa laughed.  
  
“Of course, Rei-chan.”  
  
After a moment, she started out again.  
  
“Hey, Rei-chan, let’s forget about this challenge. It’s stupid after all. I’m sure you’re skills are on point and besides -”  
  
She smirked.  
  
“- I wouldn’t want you to ruin your beautiful skin either.”  
  
For good measure, she planted a kiss on her cheek and offered her a dazzling smile.  
  
Rei embarrassingly put her glasses back in place, and cleared her throat.  
  
“Well, you have a point Nagisa-chan. It is pretty ridiculous. And we better get going or Gou will have our heads.”  
  
Nagisa laughed again.  
  
“Ok, so let’s both get our makeup back and hurry up.”  
  
“Actually, Nagisa-chan ?”  
  
“Yes ?”  
  
“Would you mind if I did your makeup ? For skin care purposes.”  
  
Nagisa took her girlfriend’s hand and squeezed it.  
  
“I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
